Smile
by JTR01
Summary: A teenager named Jack tries to cheer up a lost six year old named Bruce.


**I don't own Batman and I know this has probably been done before but I felt like doing it.**

"Come on kid, lets put a smile on that face." Jack begged the six year old who was sitting next to him on a bench. However, the kid remained silent and didn't look at even the slightest.

The seventeen year old let out a sigh, rubbing his face as he tried to think of what to do. He hadn't planned on being a babysitter, all he had wanted was to find his friend Eddie and goof off, probably at the old Cobblepot park. The place was a complete dump, but it was better than being at home with his step-dad and mum. But instead he had found a six year old crying on this bench, with no one bothering to help him. Typical Gotham citizens, only looking out for number one, though Jack knew it was hypocritical of him to be so judgemental. On any given day Jack would have left this kid, but for some reason he couldn't this time.

Instead he spent twenty minutes just keeping an eye on him, which he knew sounded creepy, before trying to figure out why the kid was crying and where his parents were. This made the kid stop crying, but he didn't speak. So reluctantly he found the nearest payphone and called the GCPD, something he will never tell Eddie since the wannabe puzzle master since he would never let him live it down. After giving the very annoying receptionist his location, he had now spent the last half hour waiting for the unreliable police to show up.

"Can you tell me your name at least?" Jack asked the kid. Still no response. "Well my name's Jack."

"You know my pal Eddie is probably left to find something to do without me you know. Probably went to work on those riddles of his by himself." Jack told the kid, deciding that just because the kid won't talk back that didn't stop Jack from talking. "I worry about that guy sometimes, you know. I mean if I didn't drag him outside and try to make him laugh he would never talk to anyone. And he only really seems to tolerate me because I can keep up with all the puzzles and riddles he makes. Here's one he told me recently: what belongs to you, but is used by others?"

Nothing but silence. The kid wouldn't even look at him.

"The answer is your name. Which I would gladly like to know." Jack tried again. "Yeah, I know not that funny. That's where me and Eddie differ. He's all serious and about facts, while I'm about fun and comedy. That's why I try to make more funny riddles like this one: what weighs six ounces, sits in a tree, and is very dangerous? Come on, I know you can do it."

No sound again, but Jack knew that for a second he saw the kid glance at him. Which meant that he was making progress.

"A sparrow with a machine gun." Jack said with a chuckle, enjoying his own riddle. At the corner of his eye he saw that while the kid wasn't talking he was partially facing him. "Sadly Eddie can't appreciate my humour. Which also means he's terrible at giving fashion advice. A few days ago I asked him if he thought I would look better in purple or green, and he just ignored me. What do you think, would purple or green be my sort of colour?"

Facing him completely now.

"Because you know, it's important that I have your opinion. Because if I'm honest with you, my dream is to be a stand up comedian. I've just always been in love with making people laugh." Jack told the kid, finding it nice to talk to someone who listens. "Problem is, I've always been better in a duo. I tried to make Eddie my partner but he just bores people to death with his riddles and being so arrogant, and complains when he gets picked on at school. And he never smiles, a lot like you by the way, so when he does try to smile it also turns out freaky. So buddy if you don't want that to happen to you I advise you start otherwise you'll be scaring people away because you won't know how to smile."

"I just feel a little lost without a partner. And it can't just be anyone." he continued. "My partner needs to be someone who I really understand and completely gets me. Someone who I know that, together, we can crate an act that will never end. So I'm sort of in the market for a partner. Are you available?"

The kid looked away and Jack wondered if he had had just lost al the progress he had just made. He let out a sigh and was about to resign himself to dull quietness when the kid looked at him and nodded. Jack smiled happily, nodding back.

"Alright! This will be great. It will be you and me on the stage, and everyone will know the names of the great comedic duo that is us." Jack told the six year old, before deciding to ask him again. "But if your my partner, your going to have to give me your name aren't you?

The kid stared at Jack for a moment. But that moment somehow felt like a long time , but eventually the kid spoke.

"I'm Bruce." he told Jack.

"It's great to meet you Bruce." Jack told the kid, when finally a police car arrived. He was surprised however when a shiny black car parked with it, a car only the rich had.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Bruce said as he saw two adults get out of the black car and ran towards them. People that Jack had seen plenty of times on the television.

"Bruce! Oh thank God you're alright." Martha Wayne said to her son as she hugged him tightly. Jack saw Thomas Wayne hug both his wife and son, while the police officer walked up to Jack.

"You the one who called us?" the officer asked, with his name tag saying Gordon stitched onto his uniform.

"Yeah, and just to be clear I didn't kidnap the prince of Gotham." Jack tried to say with some humour, but he was honeslty terrified if he had just implicated himself in something.

"No, don't worry. The kid was kidnapped by a maid for a ransom, but she lost her nerve and just left him here. We found her trying to escape twenty minutes ago and she was so out of control she wouldn't tell us anything." Gordon said to Jack while Thomas Wayne and Martha walked up to them, Bruce being carried by Martha.

"Thank you for staying with our son Mr..." Thomas said to Jack, his hand out to shake.

"Oh Jack. Jack Napier, and it was no trouble." Jack told the man, smiling politely at the reunited family.

"Yes, thank you Jack." Martha said, smiling wildly as she kept kissing her son and holding him tight. "Thank you so much."

"Look we need you to come down to the station and give us an official report, but after that you're free to go." Gordon told Jack.

"Sure whatever you need."

"If you don't mind I'll like to take my son home." Thomas said to Gordon, who nodded. The billionaire looked back at Jack. "Thank you again Jack. If you need anything tell me."

"No I'm fine Mr Wayne." Jack told him, before looking at Bruce. "See you around Bruce. Remember to stay out of trouble."

"Purple." Bruce suddenly said shyly.

"What did you say dear?" Martha asked.

"Purple." Bruce said again as he pointed at Jack. The teenager nodded in understanding, but realised that the adults needed help.

"I asked him earlier whether he thought I would look better wearing purple or green." Jack explained before looking at Bruce with a smile. "And you're right partner, I probably would look better in purple. When your older I'll wear that when we're the greatest comedy duo ever. You'll see, we will be unstoppable so you better practice your jokes and your smile. Because me and you are going to put on a show the likes the world has never seen before, ain't that right?"

"Yeah!" Bruce said happily, smiling wide.

 **Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense.**


End file.
